Year of the Spark: August 22
by Sparky Army
Summary: There was no way he was going to let her continue to dance with that overly grabby town cheif. The Year of the Spark continues.


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Authors Note (Hannah554): A late post, we've had a few mix ups this month it seems but better late than never.

* * *

**Hints and Jealousy**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

John had two choices, he could make a scene and let everyone find out that he was secretly in love with his boss, or maybe not so secretly if the rumours on Atlantis were anything to go by, or he could just leave it be. The second choice was probably the more sensible of the two but there was no way he was letting Elizabeth continue to dance with that overly grabby, obviously attracted to her, arrogant town chief. John put down the glass of whatever it was he'd been pretending to drink and made his way toward Elizabeth, if that mans hands drifted down Elizabeth's back one more time they were going to get cut off.

"Excuse me," John interrupted as he approached the two of them "May I cut in?"

He said it with as much politeness and innocence as he could muster up through his annoyance and Chief Malan gave him an irritated look but smiled and walked away anyway. John took Elizabeth's hands, taking the chief's place dancing with Elizabeth. She sent him a grateful look; apparently she hadn't liked the man's advances any more than he had despite her smiling.

"Thanks," she said with relief and John simply smiled and pretended he hadn't been completely jealous.

"No problem, you looked like you needed rescuing," John half joked, feeling better already and Elizabeth laughed.

"Some men just don't know how to take a hint," she stated and John was sure she'd put more emphasis into that than she usually used but he shrugged it off. "I'm surprised he didn't keel over and die with you glaring daggers into his back from across the room."

John managed not to blush, barely. So she'd seen him glaring at the man she'd been dancing with, it was concern for his friend, at least that was going to be his excuse. John caught sight of Rodney out of the corner of his eye, he had a glass of the blue liquid John knew to be high in alcohol and he winced inwardly, Rodney would be drunk on half a glass of that stuff. He knew he should probably go and stop him but right now he was happy where he was, if the result was having to drag a drunken Rodney back through the gate later and having to deal with his hang over then he could live with that.

"Oh for crying out loud," Elizabeth exclaimed and John raised an eyebrow at her, somebody needed to spend less time around General O'Neill. "Those men who don't take hint's John, you're one of them," she stated with exasperation and a heavy sigh as they continued to dance.

John looked at her in confusion for a moment before the realisation of what she meant hit him and then he just stared in shock, unsure how he should respond to that, why did she have to be the wordy one?

Over Elizabeth's shoulder John saw Chief Malan looking at them both, clearly still annoyed that his dance with Elizabeth had been interrupted. Malan started to head toward them, his intention to return the favour obvious but suddenly Ronon was in front of him and John made a mental note to thank the large Satedan when they got back to Atlantis. Ronon put a hand on the Chief's shoulder to stop him from coming any closer even as Malan put up some resistance, determined to get passed.

John made a decision then, either the best or most stupid he'd made in his life and he kissed Elizabeth, both because he wanted to and to send a message to the Chief, she's mine. Elizabeth kissed him back and the rest of the room faded away.

"That's really gross," Rodney's slightly slurred voice shouted and John remembered where they were and ended the kiss. The Chief was staring open mouthed at the two of them while Ronon just smirked, Teyla was trying to take the glass of alcohol from Rodney before he could get anymore drunk than he already was.

John moved his focus back to Elizabeth where it probably should have stayed, she smiled at him and John's fears that he may be about to get hit were put to rest... until she did hit him. She smacked her hand across his arm though the look on her face told him she didn't actually mean it.

"Took you long enough," Elizabeth said, half serious annoyance in her voice. "I was wondering how much it was going to take to get a reaction out of you."

John narrowed his eyes at her, there was no way she'd planned that or any of the other million things that had given him reason to inform her and everyone else that she was his and no one else's. No, she hadn't planned it but she had taken advantage of certain situations, that much was obvious. Well since the cat was obviously out of the bag... he kissed her again.


End file.
